


原来，这是爱

by InsominiacArrest, Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基的手臂被困住了。在一切天翻地覆之前，史蒂夫和他重拾彼此之间的联系。爱是他们之间沉重的常量，史蒂夫试着握紧这一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	原来，这是爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So, it's Been Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722846) by [InsominiacArrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest). 



走到这一步，很难不陷入爱情。爱情，就像一根蜡烛点燃星火的那一刻，或是晨曦之光在窗沿上无声的脚步。如此轻柔，如此耀眼。

爱情本不该如此艰难。

人们将爱情捧在手心，时而试着握紧，时而恨不得遗忘。

有时史蒂夫还是那个幻想着爱情的艺术家，尽管他百般否认自己的浪漫细胞，更拒绝承认自己贪婪地注视着巴基眼中映出的世界。

山姆留他们两人独处。在面对所有炼狱般的现实之前，他们尚有一晚。史蒂夫决定用仅剩的时间来照看巴基。

巴基的手被一个金属装置卡住了，他挣脱不开。他看上去疲惫不堪，被逼到绝境；长长的头发，憔悴的脸颊，还有空洞的眼神。史蒂夫并非没有预料到这些。

从他们第一次在这地下室里对话已经过去了一阵，他决定从简单的问题开始。

“巴克，之前你都去了哪里？”他的问题带着犹豫，被两人之间的沉重感拖拽着，几乎窒息。

巴基慢慢地抬眼看他，眼神半心半意地游移，在四周寻找逃走的路线。

“你不会想知道的。”

史蒂夫低笑了一声：“也许不会。你说得对。”

巴基将头抵在身边的金属塔上，那画面几乎像是一幅现代艺术作品。

“你都想起来了。”史蒂夫坐在了地上。地面又脏又冷，但他只想和巴基处在同样的视线高度。

“有一些，一些碎片。”巴基抬起头，凌乱的发梢挡在眼前，“很多很多，都是你。”

史蒂夫向前俯去，以便更好地看着他，“他们来找你了。”

巴基点点头，他看向天花板的样子仿佛在祈祷，“我得说，这是我应得的……”他低哼一声，“大概是我应得的。但是，”他瞥向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫点头道：“你不需要这样，巴克。”

“我不能再回到一个监狱里。”他低声说，声音酸涩粗哑，犹如砂纸。

“我明白。”

他冲他的方向歪过头，“真的吗？”

史蒂夫靠得更近了，“如果你真的是你，去他的，即使你还不是。我都要陪着你，巴克，直到最后。”他重复着他们之间的誓约。

巴基只是摇着头，“你做的太多了。”

“我欠你这些。”

“如果你知道我做过什么，你就知道你不欠我。”

史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，“你还记得那天晚上吗？冷的要命，滴水成冰，你特意给我送毛毯来。”这是个温情的小故事。

巴基转了转眼睛：“你直接就拒绝了。”

“可你还是来了，还跟我扯东扯西直到我睡着，然后把毯子盖在我身上。”

“你知道那时候你有多小吗？你很有可能会死掉。”他听上去有点被逗笑了，声音里仿佛带着遥远的怀念。

重击声从上方传来，在地下室里回响。两个人都定住了，但响声又消失了。

“我们在一起并不安全……你应该离开我。”

“我们暂时没有危险，”史蒂夫轻声说，“而且，我也不是以前那个小个子了。”他微笑起来，可巴基只是向后靠去。

“对我来说，你变多大都没什么区别。”

“我知道，”他气冲冲地回嘴，“我哪也不去。”

“那你应该把我的手臂放开。”

“你不会逃走吗？”

巴基耸耸肩：“也许会。但不是针对你。”

史蒂夫伸出手，他也不知道自己要去触碰什么，但巴基瑟缩了一下，史蒂夫马上收回了手。

“你还记得有一晚，我们去见那些女孩吗？”

“哪些女孩？”

“那些‘女孩’。你的朋友们想给我们找点乐子，想让我‘成为一个男人。’”

“那没什么乐子，”他粗声粗气地说，摇了摇头，“我们没必要回忆这个。”

“我只是想知道你的记忆恢复得怎么样了。”

“……你明知道发生了什么。你不愿意进行下去，那些‘女孩’明白了。我都不知道我怎么会让那些事发生的。”

史蒂夫低声笑了，“你不是我的监护人，巴克。”

巴基轻哼，“你哭了。”

“好了，这部分你可以忘掉。”

巴基微微笑了，“我可不这么想。”

“然后我们回到了我的住处，我给她们画了幅画。”

巴基慢慢地点头，“好把这件事从你的脑海里丢出去。你当时是这么说的，史蒂夫，接下来，”他的声音几乎破碎，史蒂夫继续讲了下去。

“你只是坐在我的床上看着我。”

“史蒂夫……”

“你还记得接下来吗？”

“接下来什么都没有。”

“你说我什么毛病都没有，然后，”他轻抚着他的脸颊。

巴基伸出他人类的那只手，放在了史蒂夫肩上，他的眼睛里述说着痛苦，如同冷战中的心跳，匆匆闪过一段被禁锢撕裂的回忆。

“真的吗？”这甚至算不上一个问题。

史蒂夫凑近，轻轻吻上了巴基的嘴唇，重现了他无法和妓女们进行下去的那个夜晚。

巴基说史蒂夫没问题，他还是正常的。

他吻了他。也许史蒂夫也可以传递同样的信息，让他知道他也没问题，在他的内心深处，巴基还是正常的。

巴基尝起来冰冷而坚硬，但他几乎不可察觉地轻轻侧过头。

那是一个轻柔的吻，近乎纯洁，如同他们思绪中那些凌乱的断线，试图重新连接彼此。

巴基先退开了。

“你还是哭了。”

“就只有一滴眼泪！”

巴基的眼睛在笑，“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫向他伸出手，“你记得我吗？”他重复着之前的话。

巴基凑过来，在他嘴上轻轻一啄。那久远褪色的曾经，尝起来如此鲜活。

 

史蒂夫放开了巴基的手臂，他几乎以为巴基会马上逃走，像一个影子，或是如被时间的沙粒吞噬的记忆般消失。就像他未曾留住的一切。

“嗨，”山姆走进了房间，“我希望你们俩之间现在一切都好了，”他意味深长地看着他俩，“我们得走了。”

巴基看起来有点不舒服，“我们一起。”他沉声说。

“对极了，冷战之星。”山姆拍了拍他的胳膊，巴基僵住了。史蒂夫向前推着他，他们一起离开了这间仓库的地下室。

巴基沉沉的目光落在他身上，感觉就像是一根蜡烛点燃的星火，或是晨光无声地溜进房间。另一个人的心跳追随着自己，就在这一刻躁动起来，他知道，战争开始了，巴基就在这里。


End file.
